


Rules of Attraction

by SinQueen69



Series: Sin-Mas [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Brothel AU, Chastity Belt, Collar, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Feral Alpha Derek Hale, Knotting, M/M, Male Omega's have vagina's, Muzzle, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sin-Mas 2020, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, animalistic behaviours, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Stiles is a Omega in a pleasure house and is brought in to tame a feral Alpha.Sin-Mas 2020 Day 24
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sin-Mas [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 596





	Rules of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final chapter of my 24 Days of Sin-Mas 2020!!
> 
> Thanks for sticking it out with me!
> 
> This fic was inspired by a Twitter opinion poll I ran a while back. You guys wanted to see Feral Alpha Derek Hale, so enjoy!

Stiles’ flipped through a magazine, incredibly bored. Stiles crossed his ankles from where his legs were in the air behind him as he lay on his stomach on his bed in the Omega dorm of the pleasure house. His roommate Scott was out entertaining one of his regulars in other words the Omega was getting fucked and Stiles was jealous. Stiles’ cunt throbbed once at the thought of getting fuck, but the metal chastity belt that the house required all Omega’s to wear when they weren’t entertaining clients blocked Stiles from playing with his pussy. 

Stiles sighed loudly as he stared down at the quiz in his magazine, settling himself in for a long, boring, sexless day when the lock of his room buzzed loudly and the owner of the house Chris Argent stepped inside. Stiles bared his throat in submission without a word, the Alpha was a kind one and he put the fear of God into anyone who mistreated the Omega’s under his care and to be honest Stiles liked the Alpha and would eagerly spread his legs for the older man if he asked. 

“You don’t have appointments today right?” Chris asked as his eyes flicked over Stiles and nodded mainly to himself at seeing how the chastity belt was still firmly locked around Stiles’ crotch. 

“No Alpha Prime,” Stiles resisted the urge to pout, he quickly got off of his bed when Chris snapped his fingers and stood in front of the Alpha. 

“Good, we have a new Alpha. However, when my sister tried to… Test him out, he went feral. Kate has been banned from the house until we can get him under control. We had him scents of all the Omega’s in the house, but he only calmed at your scent. Are you up to taming a feral Alpha today? He won’t be gentle and he will knot you.” Chris explained and Stiles rocked on his feet, he stayed quiet but he was glad Kate Argent was banned, the Beta always freaked him out and Scott always hid away when she came to visit. 

“You know I like it rough Alpha Prime,” Stiles let out a cocky smile and Chris laughed with a knowing smile on his face. 

“That’s why I’m wasn’t too concerned when he picked your scent. Come on Stiles,” Chris pulled a leash from his pocket and quickly clipped it to the front of Stiles’ thick Omega collar, it prevented Alphas from marking the young Omega and it protected Stiles’ scent glands. 

Stiles happily trotted behind the Alpha, led down the hallways of the house by his leash but he was excited. He hadn’t had a rough Alpha in a long time and his body was burning with arousal by the time Chris stopped them in front of a soundproof, scent proof room. 

“His name is Derek, he’s restrained and muzzled. He can’t break the bonds, so if it gets too much for you just get to the other side of the room and I will get you out. Otherwise, enjoy yourself.” Chris unclipped the leash and nodded at the door next to the room the feral Alpha was inside, Stiles knew Chris and some others would be watching but that wasn’t a big deal. Stiles had done worse in front of more people, Stiles all but vibrated in place as Chris unlocked his chastity belt, his cunt already wet and dripping when the metal and leather was removed. 

Stiles showed his throat in submission to Chris once more before he opened the door and stepped into the room with the restrained feral Alpha. Stiles’ pussy throbbed and his mouth watered when he got a face full of Derek’s scent paired with the handsome face staring at him from behind the wire muzzle. 

Derek snarled, snapping his fangs from behind his muzzle as he strained against the extremely strong metal cuffs that were currently keeping him pinned to the wall, his arms were pinned above his head and his ankles were trapped in a short spreader bar from where he was kneeling across from the two-way mirror. 

“Hi there big guy,” Stiles crooned, allowing his scent to fill the room. Stiles lazily dragged his fingers over his wet pussy lips as he walked closer to the restrained Alpha who was staring at Stiles intently with his burning red Alpha eyes. 

“I’m Stiles,” Stiles cooed as he stopped in front of the kneeling Alpha and let out a soft sigh when the Alpha’s head lurched forward in an attempt to get his mouth on the Omega’s slick cunt. Derek whined in despair when the muzzle stopped him from accessing the sweet-smelling Omega the way he wanted to, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

“Sorry big guy, but the muzzle stays on until you come down from being feral and then I’ll see if I can convince Alpha Prime to let you eat me out.” Stiles rubbed his hand over Derek’s dark, sweat-matted hair and the Alpha whined again but this time it wasn’t as despairing as Derek’s eyes trained on Stiles. 

“Until then, why don’t you just relax and enjoy hm?” Stiles purred as he placed his feet on either side of the Alpha’s legs and parted his pussy lips with his fingers. Derek rumbled lowly as he watched intently as Stiles lowered himself down and howled, his head being tossed back as Stiles sank onto his cock. 

Stiles mewled, eyes slipping shut at the way the feral Alpha’s cock felt entering him. Derek was so thick and so long, Stiles’ pussy convulsed and leaked around the Alpha’s cock as he took inch after inch into his cunt in a practiced steady move. 

Derek snarled and bucked against the metal restraints as Stiles grabbed the Alpha’s hair hard as his body arched and stomach bulged as he took every inch of the feral Alpha’s cock deep into his body. 

“Ah, ah, you’re so big Alpha, fuck,” Stiles panted out, voice high pitched and body shaking with pleasure at the intense stretch. The Alpha snapped his teeth behind the muzzle and tried to buck up, obviously wanting the Omega to move. 

“Y-Yeah, moving is a good idea big guy,” Stiles gasped out as he shifted his grip from Derek’s hair to latch onto the Alpha’s broad shoulders for balance as he flexed his thighs. Derek snapped his fangs again, red eyes searing into Stiles as the Omega lifted himself off of Derek’s cock before Stiles slammed himself back down onto the feral Alpha’s cock. 

Stiles cried in bliss, eyes watering at the intensely wonderful stretch in his cunt as he repeated the action over and over until he was positive that Derek’s cock was rearranging his insides in the best possible way. 

Derek was snapping his hips the best he could, driving his cock deeper into the Omega’s dripping cunt, his feral hindbrain in control as he did his best to fuck and bred the sweet-smelling Omega currently riding his cock. Derek slowly stopped straining against the cuffs keeping him from touching the mole-dotted Omega. Derek’s snarls slowly turned to gentle rumbles and crooned of happiness as the bright red in his eyes flickered and dulled down to a suitable Alpha red. 

“O-Omega,” Derek managed to gasp out from behind his muzzle as his fangs retracted and a smile lit up the Omega’s flushed face.

“There you are big guy,” Stiles panted as he gyrated his hips from where he was sitting flush against the Alpha’s thighs and squeezed around the Alpha’s cock that was seated so deep inside of him. 

“K-Knot wanna knot you,” Derek breathed out in realization as the pretty Omega’s cunt tightened around him and he became very aware of the ache in his balls. 

“Do it Alpha, knot my pussy,” Stiles gasped, bouncing on the Alpha’s cock again, desperate for a knot now that he was so worked up. 

Derek snarled, this one sounding more in control compared to his previous feral snarls. Either way, it still sent shivers down Stiles’ spine and the Omega cried out in reply as the Alpha drove up into him just as his knot formed. Stiles wailed as his cunt was spread incredibly wide around the Alpha’s knot forcing his release to squirt out of him, soaking them both as Derek tied them together and started to pump hot cum into him. 

Stiles gave a dazed smile as he touched his distended stomach as his body trembled as his inner Omega crooned happily at taking the handsome Alpha’s knot and the fact Stiles had brought the Alpha out of his feral state. 

“Good job Stiles, the two of you will make for a perfect new pairing for some of our more voyeuristic clients. Until then, enjoy your reward.” Chris' voice echoed in the room. Stiles nodded as he slumped against the still restrained Alpha who was nuzzling and crooning at him even with the muzzle still in place. Stiles purred back and closed his eyes, intending on enjoying the sensation of being knotted and bred for a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
